Helmut Arnfried
Introduction Helmut Arnfried, commonly known as Helm is the sniper of The Crime Pirates. He's the only member of the crew to not hide anything from his past, mainly because he wasn't raised by his parents and he had to earn everything by himself. This led him to want to earn more and more, his greed being the reason why he joined the crew. Just as in Spyro's case, his only reason for being part of the crew is the money and fame he might get. Appearance Helm is of average height and medium build. He wears a uniquely shaped headgear with a diagonal grid pattern and the front shaped like an arrow. He is known to keep a lot of things inside his hat, as he typically prefers to keep his hands free. Helm's attire consists of a turtleneck crop top cashmere sweater with design similar to his hat, zebra striped-leather pants that he uses to store his gun, a thick belt and boots. Due to the quality of the material, he spends the most money on clothing, out of crew. Personality In contrast with his crew mates, Helm is more of a regular person. Although fiercely loyal to his captain to a point of attempting to fulfill the mission first and foremost, Helm is smart and quite resourceful. This loyalty appears because Helm strongly believes that he will have everything that he wants as long as he stays on Wolf's side. He's usually collected when in battle, and while his first actions are usually panic and screaming he soon and very quickly calms down when/if he's not confused. He is also quick to anger he nearly shot Spyro for disagreeing with him. He considers himself to the be most important person in the crew beside Wolf, often calling himself the "boss' right hand". Helm has been shown questioning fortune telling, as he stated that some of the guesses the fortune teller made were simply that due to his appearance ("you're a marksman" because of his gun, "you have a secret" because everyone does, etc.), and he seems good with children here and there as he once successfully borrowed a toy from a child while taking a train. It is heavily implied multiple times throughout the series that he knows Diablo, but it is never stated if they had any encounter in the past. Abilities and Powers Helm is one of the weakest members of The Crime Pirates, being one of the few without a Devil Fruit, along with Michel and Spyro. What makes him different from Michel and Spyro is the fact he doesn't have anything out of the ordinary like Michel's drug, "Lust" or Spyro's unnatural speed or his cat-like movements. However, being one of the weakest members of the crew always makes him to push himself over the limits, something that leads to him being the most inventive fighter in the crew. Even though his feats might not be on the same level as his crew mates', he still managed to shine in certain situations. Such situations include a fight with all three leaders of the Marine Anti-Crime Special Unit, Fabio Ezio, Noboru Kazuki and Eder Sendoa. He didn't clearly win any of the fights, but he managed to keep up with the likes of two Rear Admirals and a Vice-Admiral. Another impressive feat is taking on ten members of the Special Unit while he was being completely surrounded by them, something that even made Kala be afraid. Strength When it comes to physical strength, Helm is the weakest member, along with Michel in his normal form. Helm hasn't shown any impressive feats when it comes to his strength, however, he was seen trying to during numerous occasions. One such situation was when his gun was stuck under a huge rock and he attempted to move it away. The only thing he accomplished was moving it an inch, which was not enough to free his gun. In the end, he needed Federico's help to recover it. Speed While the speed of his movements might not be very impressive, his reaction speed is the greatest in the entire crew, along with Michel's. He was shown numerous times shooting Special Unit members a second after they showed themselves. Another impressive feat when it comes to reaction speed is shooting ten Special Unit members while he was being surrounded by them and dodging all of their bullets in the same time. Endurance It's unknown how much Helm can endure in a fight because he was never severely injured due to the fact he's a sniper and even when his opponents come close to him, he usually chooses to either put some distance between him and the opponent or he just flees the battle. It is safe to assume he has a good endurance, since he endured the torture of the Special Unit after being captured and despite complaining and whining about it a lot, he wasn't shown screaming or being incapacitated in any way by it. Intellect Helm is probably the second smartest fighter in The Crime Pirates, right below the captain, Wolf. He has a habit of observing the surroundings of a battlefield before actually engaging in a fight, which gave him a huge advantage multiple times. Sometimes Helm goes as far as running away from his opponents until he reaches a favorable place like a forest or a lake. He can make quick decisions and usually remains calm in desperate situations. In the most desperate of situations, he usually attempts to trick his opponent in the most stupid ways. One situation in which he used such a tactic was in his fight with Eder, when he suddenly looked to the side and acted shocked, which unconsciously made Eder look as well, wondering what surprised Helm like that. Helm used this opportunity to flee from his opponent. Weapons Being a sniper, the most important part of Helm's arsenal are his guns. He was seen with weapons such as knives as swords, but he never truly used them in a fight. Helm has five guns which he has been seen using throughout his journey with The Crime Pirates. Emperor The gun Helm is seen using the most is the revolve called "Emperor". What's special about "Emperor" is the fact that it has something that Helm takes the most pride in, the fact that the gun doesn't have any recoil, which allows Helm to shoot consecutive bullets without adjusting his aim. The force of the bullets shot by "Emperor" are so great that they can go through a normal human's body, leaving a medium-sized hole behind, if the gun is shot from close range. Bad Company One of the guns Helm is rarely seen using is "Bad Company". "Bad Company" is an assault rifle which is placed on the wrist and can shoot an incredible amount of bullets at once. The reason this gun is rarely used by Helm is because of it's weight, the long time it takes to reload and also because it has a low accuracy. Despite all these disadvantages, Helm always warns his enemies not to underestimate this gun. "Bad Company" shoots hundreds of really small bullets in mere seconds, making it a gun that's meant to be used when fighting multiple opponents. Even if it doesn't prove fatal, unless it hits a vital organ, it still does a considerable amount of damage. Highway Star The second gun Helm uses most of the time. "Highway Star" is a handgun designed by Helm himself. It's the only gun he keeps with him at all times, mainly because it's easy to use and it's very effective. "Highway Star" has a lot of star shapes on it, as well as other flashy designs. The only special technique of Helm is performed with "Highway Star". The technique which he named "White Snake" consists of Helm shooting three bullets one after another in such a manner that all three of them are perfectly behind each other, the first one blocking the other two. This will usually lead to the opponent's mistake of dodging or blocking the first bullet, unaware that two other are going to hit him. Purple Haze One of the guns Helm is rarely seen using, mainly because of how dangerous it can be. "Purple Haze" has the most destructive potential out of all of Helm's guns, however, the captain of The Crime Pirates, Wolf, forbid him from using this gun when the other crew members are around. This is because "Purple Haze" is a gun that, just like "Bad Company", gets placed on the wrist and once shot, the pellet explodes, releasing a virus that easily affects anyone that breaths in the air around. The effects of the virus can be seen immediately and if an antidote is not given immediately, it can even lead to death. Since Helm is in possession of only a few antidotes, which wouldn't be enough to treat all The Crime Pirates members if they got infected, this gun is only used when there's no ally around Helm. Red Hot Chili Peppers The green sniper rifle of Helm and one of his favorite guns. What's special about "Red Hot Chili Peppers" is the fact that it has multiple types of scopes that can be changed with the press of a single button. The second special aspect of this gun is the special bullets it uses. Helm usually chooses to shoot normal bullets, but in certain situations, he uses some bullets that also send an electrical shock into his enemies after it hits them. The shock can severely damage the area of the body that it hits or it can even paralyze it. The reason why Helm holds back on using these bullets too much is because they're hard to purchase or create. Haki Helm doesn't have much experience with Haki and neither does he have much knowledge about it. Despite this, he was able to awaken Kenbunshoku Haki and even managed to master it to some degree. It appears Helm has no knowledge of Busoshoku Haki or Haoshoku Haki, proven by the fact he always appears surprised when his opponents' arms turn black due to the use of Busoshoku Haki. He's asked several times if all of them have the same Devil Fruit powers. Kenbushoku Haki In almost all of his fights, Helm is seen using Kenbunshoku Haki. Most of the times though, he uses it defensively, to not get ambushed while he's looking through the scope of his rifle. The reason he uses it so often is also because he's afraid of facing opponents that are way too strong for him, so whenever such an opponent approaches him, he runs away. Combined with his incredible reaction speed, the use of Kenbunshoku Haki can make Helm into one of the deadliest members of The Crime Pirates, even if only briefly. Category:Zoro-san